Users are increasingly obtaining content in digital format, often downloading or streaming that content from a remote service. In many cases the content will be uploaded by a user, where that user caused the content to be captured using a portable computing device. For an event such as a concert or performance, there may be many different versions including different views or captures of the event that are uploaded by different users. A user wanting to view content for the event may have to manually locate, select, and view at least a number of these separate files in order to obtain a version that is of interest to that user. Further, if the files represent only portions of the event, then the user must search for multiple versions to access all the different portions, which can be at least inconvenient if not frustrating for the user, and can result in an increase in computing resources required for the viewing.